User talk:Xeno126
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Noveria: Geth Interest page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Trandra (Talk) 06:13, March 29, 2013 Chat Sorry about that my friend but the policy is that you have a valid account for two weeks. The full chat rules can be found here. Garhdo (talk) 02:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :This user has been around for longer than 2 weeks; it's just that they didn't make their first edit until a couple days ago. Trandra (talk) 02:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) thank you for righting the wrongs--Xeno126 (talk) 02:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :The name was familiar, but I felt it was better to be sure. In that case Xeno you are free to use chat and I thank you for being agreeable. Garhdo (talk) 03:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::This user cannot use chat until April 12. That is when the 2 week counter expires. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) why did you ban from chat--Xeno126 (talk) 22:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :As I state quite clearly at the top of my talk page in bolded red text, which no one seems to read anymore, if I leave you a message, please respond on your talk page, not mine. This is because I despite cross page conversations and it makes things easier to follow. Therefore, I have removed the comment and reposted it here. :You cannot enter chat until the date listed because that is when your account is two weeks old. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Lancer Xeno has been on the site longer than the date he made his first edit, as confirmed by Trandra above. He can use chat. Garhdo (talk) 00:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::No he can't. It is two weeks from the date at the top of the user page. That hasn't come around yet. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Absolute Last Warning If you enter chat one more time, you will face a ban from chat. You cannot enter chat for two weeks, in this case, April 12. If you enter chat again, you will face a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) talk to garhdo about that she says I can use chat--Xeno126 (talk) 01:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Garhdo is a chat moderator, and I am an admin. In this case, I do overrule him because they do not understand the policy. You cannot user chat until April 12 and that is what site policy says. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually Lancer I am well aware of the policy. And I also remeber that Xeno has been a member of this site for a while now, as confirmed by Trandra, another admin. Xeno I would recommend asking User:SpartHawg948 for a final ruling on this. Garhdo (talk) 01:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC)